


No, That's Wrong!

by Pretzle05



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, because he needs love, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzle05/pseuds/Pretzle05
Summary: Just a bunch of Hajime Hinata x Reader oneshots because there are not enough. Hajime needs more love and I am going to give it to him. I might eventually make this a regular Danganronpa x Reader book, but for now it's all the ahoge boy! I take requests, but I don't quite know how I feel about writing smut, so please refrain from requesting that for now.This is my first Danganronpa story so please be forgiving and patient if any of the characters are ooc! Also this is my first reader-insert book so please bare with me if I mess it up a bit. Anywho, strap in for some heart-throbbing Hajime fluff!!!!





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I know I'm a few days late for Christmas, but I started this on Christmas Eve, so it's finally finished now! Here's an extra long one to start this book off. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! EXTREME fluff and cheese warning. I nearly vomited rainbows while writing this.

The snow was falling gently outside as you looked out the window. You smiled as you took another sip of your steaming hot chocolate, snuggling further into your big wooly sweater.

_It looks like it's going to finally be a white Christmas_. As long as it doesn't heat up any in the next couple days. You sighted contently. The only thing missing was a little Christmas music. You got up to turn on the radio, but the second you stood up you heard a very familiar text tone.

You felt heat rise to your cheeks when you confirmed who the message was from. Hajime Hinata, one of your classmates and probably your closest friend. You had a not-so secret crush on your ahoged friend, but you were far too nervous to ever say anything.

You could barely even call it a crush anymore. You felt warm and nervous every time you saw him. He made you feel special and loved, his smile made you weak, and he had the cutest dimples you had ever seen. To top it all off, he gave the best hugs. You felt so safe and at home wrapped in his strong arms, breathing in his scent, your face nuzzled into his wonderful, firm, 91 centimeter chest --

Your phone buzzed again, snapping you out of your half-obsessed musings. You quickly snatched your phone back up.  Your face was burning as you scanned over Hajime's messages.

_Hey, Mahiru's holding a last minute Christmas party later tonight. The whole class is invited. Are you able to come?_

_Teruteru's going to be cooking._

You smiled. Parties weren't really your thing, but you didn't mind. Mahiru was the sweetest person you knew; you couldn't turn down an invitation from her, even if it was received indirectly. That, and a chance to see Hajime and eat Teruteru's food? How could you say no?

_Sure, I'd love to go. What time?_

His response came almost immediately.

_6:30. See you there!_

_Yup. I'll be looking forward to it!_

You glanced at the clock once you sent your message. It was around three o'clock, so you had some time to waste. Even so, you were far too excited to go back to lazing about. You immediately jumped up to start getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As anticipated, you finished getting ready early. However, you spent a lot longer on your appearance than usual, so as it was you only had about a half an hour until the party started. Not wanting to risk being late, you decided to head out early.

Mahiru didn't live that far from you, so you decided to just walk. The sidewalk was coated with a thick layer of ice, and you began to regret your decision to wear heels and forgo a winter coat. A strong gust of wind blew and you shivered violently. Only a couple more blocks, only a couple more blocks...

Another gust of bitter wind blew against you. You hugged your light sweater tightly against yourself. Just as you felt you might contract hypothermia, your thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight on your shoulders. You jumped and swiveled around, only to practically crash into Hajime Hinata.

You felt heat rise to your cheeks and you jumped away. "H-Hajime! Don't sneak up on me like that!" you stuttered.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled lightly at your reaction. "You just looked so cold; sorry for scaring you so badly."

You realized that it was his jacket that he had put on your shoulders. You flushed darker. "You really didn't have to do that. Won't you be cold?" you protested, but your actions gave you away when you pulled his jacket tighter around yourself.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. We're almost there. And besides..." He looked away and flushed a light pink. "It looks cute on you."

You squeaked and looked down. You started fidgeting with your hands. "Th-thanks, I guess...." you murmured.

You walked together in awkward silence, neither of you looking the other in the eye. Every time you looked over at him he instantly looked away, and he had the sweetest blush on his face the whole time. You felt yourself smile. It was actually pretty cute; like walking with you made him nervous...

You shook your head lightly to clear your thoughts. No! That's ridiculous! There's no way he thought that way about you. You were just a friend to him. But he _did_ give you his jacket -- that's a very boyfriend-like thing to do -- and if you looked close enough you could see the faintest smile playing at his lips --

"Aaahh!!" you yelped, cutting off your train of thought. You felt yourself lose your footing on the ice. Your foot slipped out from under you and the world tilted. You squeezed your eyes shut and braced for the impact of hitting the sidewalk.......... but it never came.

Instead, something had grabbed onto your waist and halted your descent. You popped your eyes open and immediately turned bright red. Hajime had grabbed you and now held you in a dip, his face incredibly close to yours. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah," you whispered, dazed, "Y-you can put me down now..."

Hajime's eyes widened and his ears turned pink. He immediately set you on your feet and jumped away. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Oh! We're here!" he pointed out, changing the subject. You snapped to attention, eyes wide and embarrassed by your previous train of thought. He walked up to the door and held it open for you. "Ladies first," he said quietly, not quite looking you in the eye.

You giggled airily and walked inside. "Thank you," you replied. He smiled warmly and followed you, closing the door behind him.

You could hear music and chatter coming from the other room. It sounded like most everybody was already there. Mahiru popped out from around the corner. Her face lit up and she called out your name. "Oh, and Hajime! You're here too! Come on in, everybody's here. We were wondering when you two would get here, though I never expected you'd come together!"

You and Hajime looked at each other and blushed. "It's not like that!" you protested.

"Yeah!" Hajime added, "We just happened to run into each other on the way here!"

Mahiru gave the two of you a knowing look. "Mhmm," she hummed, smirking, "I'm sure you did. Anyways, come and join the fun!" Mahiru practically dragged you into the living room where the party was going on. Hajime followed, and you swore you could hear him chuckling to himself.

You and Hajime got separated in all of the chaos, and Mahiru dragged you off near the rest of the girls. "Okay, so tell me what happened," she demanded, grinning.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened," you replied, genuinely confused.

"Yeah right!" Hiyoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're wearing Hajime's jacket!"

"A-and, I mean, n-not to be rude, but you two _did_ walk in together," Mikan added.

"This is how rumors get started," Mahiru said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Unless," Sonia said, suspicion in her voice, "It's not just a rumor!?"

You were pretty sure that you closely resembled an overripe tomato by this point. "Wait, what!? No! There's nothing -- we're not -- There's rumors about us?" you stammered.

"Well," Chiaki explained, "the two of you do spend a lot of time together; you seem awfully close."

"And now you're walking with him and wearing his jacket! That's pretty suspicious!" Akane accused, pointing a finger at you.

"W-well, we _are_ close, but we're just friends!" You desperately tried to persuade them, waving your hands around frantically. You sighed and mumbled to yourself, "Unfortunately...."

Sonia gasped. "Wait, you like him?! So the rumors are founded!"

You looked around frantically, making sure no one heard her. "Not so loud!" you reprimanded her. You buried your face in your hands, muffling your voice as you said, "Someone might hear you!"

"Terribly sorry," Sonia apologized, "but this is very exciting news! Why didn't you say something sooner? We'd love to help you!" All of the girls nodded and hummed their agreement.

You looked down in shame. "It's embarrassing...." you muttered.

Ibuki hugged you tightly around the waist. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about! Ibuki and the others will all help you to win Hajime's heart!"

"That's really not necessary --"

"Nonsense!" Sonia cut you off. "It has already been decided! We are going to help you whether you like it or not!" Everybody made noises of affirmation at her words.

You gulped. This was going to be one long party.

"Oh, don't look so nervous!" Mahiru said, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, "It'll all work out fine. Just know that we have your back!"

You smiled. Okay, so maybe it won't be so bad.

It was bad.

Ibuki tried to get the two of you to sing the cheesiest karaoke duet ever (Hajime, thankfully, declined), Hiyoko kept on making the most inappropriate jokes, Mikan tried to convince you to take off your clothes, and Akane even tried to forcibly sling his arm over your shoulder, making him almost _need_ a sling! You swore even Peko was slyly attempting to make you trip into him!

As much as you appreciated the effort, their "help" was just leaving you miserable and embarrassed, and no where closer to Hajime; if anything, you thought that their antics were possibly scaring him off! You knew you would be! So you had gone off by the doorway into the kitchen for a moment of peace. You sighed. They really did mean well, but they were taking it a bit too far.

All of a sudden, Hajime walked up to to you holding a glass of orange juice. He called out your name and set the glass down on a nearby counter. "Hey, have the other girls been acting strange to you? Mahiru keeps looking over at me and giggling, and Hiyoko won't stop glaring at me. "

You sighed again (you really have to stop doing that). "Yeah, they have been acting weird. How's your shoulder, by the way?"

He massaged his shoulder a bit. "Better, thanks for asking. Though I don't know what I did to make Akane try to dislocate my shoulder."

You laughed nervously. "I'm sure it was nothing."

Suddenly, you heard someone gasp loudly, and everybody in the room turned to look at you and Hajime. You looked around anxiously. "What is it?" you asked.

Hajime cleared his throat to get your attention. His face was the same shade of red as a tomato, his blush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. With an awkward chuckle, he pointed to the mistletoe above your heads.

You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands, eyes widening. Your mouth felt dry, and you were 99.99 percent sure that your heart had stopped beating.

Hajime tugged on his collar and adjusted his tie, refusing to meet your gaze. "W-well, I, uh, I guess we, um, we have to...." he stammered quietly, so only you could hear.

"Y-yeah... I, uh, I guess.... we do," you said. Your entire face felt hot -- way too hot -- and it only got worse when he tenderly cupped your face. His eyes softened, and he ever-so slowly began to lean in.  Your heartbeat skyrocketed and your breathing became erratic. You were afraid that you might actually pass out. His lips were only inches away from yours and you could feel his breath on your face and _oh gosh what if your breath smelled bad_ \--

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" A voice you assumed to be Fuyuhiko's knocked you out of your stupor, and suddenly Hajime's lips were on yours and you couldn't bring yourself to think much of anything anymore.

You closed your eyes and slung your arms around his neck, melting into him. You weren't very aware of much else than his arm wrapped around your waist and his lips and his scent and his sturdy chest pressed against yours.  You were vaguely aware that everybody was cheering.

The two of you parted for only a second to breathe, and then he kissed you again, more passionate this time. His hand moved from your face to clench in your hair. He held you tighter against him, desperately, as if you would disappear if he didn't hold onto you tight enough. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, exploring your mouth with his tongue. Your fingers weaved into his spiky hair as you pressed up against him further, until there was no space between you at all.

"WOOO!!! GET SOME, HAJIME!!!" Kazuichi hollered.

Yours and Hajime's eyes snapped open, realizing that the two of you were making out for everyone to see. Hajime didn't seem to mind that much, though. He ran his hand up and down your back and cupped your face. He was wearing a smile bigger than you had ever seen on him before. His olive green eyes were soft and tender as he laid his forehead onto yours.

Both of you were still lightly panting from your intense kiss. He kissed you once again on the lips, much softer this time. He whispered your name, still beaming like a little kid in a candy store.

"Yes?" you whispered back, bringing him in for another soft kiss.

"I love you." He kissed all over your face sweetly, murmuring, "One more," against your skin each time, before pecking your lips once again.

"Hajime?" you said. His only response was a low hum deep in his throat. "I love you too." You felt him smile against your skin.

"That makes me so happy," he breathed. He went in for another kiss, but before your lips touched --

"GET A DAMN ROOM!!!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

You looked over at everyone else, and then back at Hajime. You giggled delightedly and smirked. "One more," you murmured, yanking his lips down to meet yours by his tie.


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall was buzzing with activity. The sounds of the shoppers' chatter and the squeak of sneakers on tile filled your senses. Even so, you could barely hear anything over your anxious thoughts. It was your boyfriend, Hajime's, birthday tomorrow, and you, being the procrastinator that you are, had yet to buy him a present. So here you were, wandering around the mall gnawing on your lip and fretting over what to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late for Hajime's birthday! But here it is! Once again, EXTREME FLUFF, especially near the end. It's so sweet it's sickening. Anyways, enjoy!

The mall was buzzing with activity. The sounds of the shoppers' chatter and the squeak of sneakers on tile filled your senses. Even so, you could barely hear anything over your anxious thoughts. It was your boyfriend, Hajime's, birthday tomorrow, and you, being the procrastinator that you are, had yet to buy him a present. So here you were, wandering around the mall gnawing on your lip and fretting over what to get him.

"Hey, are you listening?"

You were snapped out of your revere by your best friend, Chiaki. She was good friends with Hajime too, so you decided to ask her to tag along to help you out, though she had yet to be of much help. Her easy-going nature made her pretty indecisive, so every time you asked for her opinion on something she always said something along the lines of "That seems okay" or "Whatever you think is best."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Chiaki. Just lost in thought, I guess..." You sighed and put your hands in your pockets.

Chiaki smiled warmly at you and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. "Hey, there's no need to get so worked up over this. We'll find something. And I'm sure he'll love whatever you get him."

"That's easy for you to say; you've already bought your present! And his birthday is tomorrow!" You sighed again glumly. "And I know you're probably right, but it's his first birthday with us being, you know, a couple. I know he probably won't care all that much. Heck, he'd probably forget his own birthday if it wasn't New Years. I just, you know... I just want..."

"You want it to be special," Chiaki finished for you. You nodded. "It makes sense," she continued, "You want to do something special for him on his birthday. It's natural. You care about him, so you're worried about messing it up." Chiaki paused for a moment and thought. "You know, it is his birthday. Have you thought of, you know, doing _that_ for him?"

Your face burned. "Chiaki!" you shouted indignantly, "That's not funny! We're in _high school_ , for God's sake!"

She tilted her head to the side nonchalantly. "It was just a suggestion," she said.

You let out a little huff. " But you're right about me caring about him. I do care. A lot. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't have much to compare it to, but I... I think... I think I love him."

Chiaki gasped quietly and covered her mouth with her hands. "Wow, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" You nodded silently, a light blush on your cheeks. She smiled kindly. "Wow, I'm really happy for you. Have you told him yet? Maybe that could be your present."

Your eyes widened. "Of course I haven't told him yet! We've only been dating for around a month! It'd freak him out or scare him off!" You scoffed and mumbled to yourself, "That'd be a pretty lousy present anyways."

"No it wouldn't be!" Chiaki huffed, "and do you really think Hajime's that kind of guy? You wouldn't scare him off. How would you feel if he told you he loved you?"

You rolled your eyes. "I'd be elated, of course, but that's different. And I know Hajime's way too nice to run off, but it might creep him out. We haven't been dating that long, and I'm just nervous. But for now, why don't we focus on getting Hajime an actual present?"

Chiaki crossed her arms and let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll drop it. But you should tell him soon. It's a bad idea to keep these things bottled up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll tell him eventually," you said.

The two of you passed by a store displaying ties in the window. Chiaki perked up. "Hey, how about you get Hajime a new tie? I'm sure he'll like that."

"Yeah, but he always wears the same one. And I'm sure half of his friends will probably be getting him ties. There's not really much that he seems to like or want. He doesn't really have any hobbies, so there's not much you can get him that you'll be sure he'll like. And I want to get him something he'll truly love. Knowing him, he'll probably want something practical..." you trailed off, scanning the area. You noticed a certain store out of the corner of your eye, and immediately had a fantastic idea. You told your idea to Chiaki, and she thought it was wonderful. You set off for the store and grinned giggly. He was going to love this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it was the awaited day. You celebrated New Years with your family at midnight, and now you were pacing anxiously waiting for Nagito to brunt Hajime so you could begin his birthday party. There was no way that Hajime would ever agree to let you throw him a party, so you and the others decided to organize a surprise party at his house. Everything was already set up, and all that was left to do was wait. You just hoped he liked it.

You were pulled from your thoughts when someone placed a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and were greeted by Chiaki. "You don't need to worry so much," she said, "It'll be fine. He'll love it."

"Are you sure? He doesn't really seem like the type who enjoys surprises." You bit your lip in worry.

"He'll be happy with anything you do for him. He'll be touched you put in the effort to set all of this up. He probably doesn't even celebrate his birthday."

You chuckled nervously. "You're probably right... again.  I don't know why, but I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be," she said reassuringly, "It'll be fine."

"Nagito just texted me that they're almost here! Everybody hide!" Kazuichi yelled out. You quickly turned off the lights and everybody got in their places.

A little bit later you heard Nagito's and Hajime's voices outside the door and the _click_ as Hajime unlocked it. "Hey, why is it so dark in here --"

"SURPRISE!!!" Hajime was cut off when he turned on the lights. Balloons were everywhere, and someone was throwing confetti. Hajime jumped and let out a very undignified yelp at the sudden noise. He looked completely shocked: his eyes were wide as his mouth was hanging opened.

You carefully walked over to him. "Surprise! I decided to throw you a birthday party!" You laughed nervously due to his lack of a response. _Please don't hate it please don't hate me_. "So!" you said _way_ too loudly, "Do you like it?"

You watched anxiously as his eyes scanned across the room, taking in the balloons, streamers, the happy birthday banner, the elaborately decorated cake, and the big pile of gifts stacked in the living room. He remained silent. Everyone was on pins and needles awaiting his response; the tension so thick you could've cut it with a knife. His face was blank for an agonizing second longer...... and then he broke into the biggest, goofiest smile you'd ever seen from him. "I love it."

The entire room exhaled, and you felt yourself visibly relax. Hajime pulled you into a warm hug. He whispered into your ear, "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

You hugged him back tightly. " I'm glad you like it. I was really worried that you might not."

He pulled away to look at your face and chuckled. "I'd like anything you'd do for me." He gave you a sweet peck on the lips.

You smiled. "Yeah, I've been told." You slyly looked over at Chiaki. "But it feels a lot more reassuring coming from you." He laughed.

Akane popped out of nowhere, holding the two of you apart. "Alright! Now that all the mushy stuff is over, let's get this party started!" You happily agreed.

Everybody had a blast. People were chatting and eating cake, and Hajime was laughing almost the whole time. Your heart melted hearing his innocent laugh, delighted that he was enjoying himself. As you had predicted, he'd never had a birthday party before, and you couldn't be happier that his first one was such a success.

Eventually you all gathered into the living room to open presents. Byakuya gave him some books, Chiaki got him this new video game, Nagito gave him a jacket, and as you suspected, six people bought him new ties. He didn't seem to mind much, however; he was just happy that they had bothered to get him anything.

After everybody else's presents had been opened, it was time for yours. You bit your lip anxiously and fidgeted in your seat. Hajime picked up your present and carefully unwrapped the colorful paper to reveal a small box. He opened the lid and gasped. He reached into the box and pulled out a very expensive looking watch. He turned it around in his hands. On the back of the watch face was a little engraved heart with yours and his initials inside. He smiled brightly, still marveling at the watch. "This is... wow. I mean... wow, thank you so much. This is really _really_ nice." He looked over at you, and then back at the watch. "This looks _really_ expensive, not to mention the cost of engraving... Are you sure I can have this?"

You laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm glad you like it. I just wanted to show you how much I care about you..." Your cheeks reddened at your words.

He also flushed. "Sweetheart, you didn't have to do this just for that..."

Chiaki started rounding everyone up in your peripheral vision. "Okay everybody, let's give them some privacy." You caught her eye as she and the others were leaving, and she gave you a wink. You flushed darker.

After the door closed behind them you responded. "I know I didn't have to. I did it because I wanted to. Because....." _Dear God please let this not be too soon please let this not freak him out_. "Because I love you."

He froze, staring at you with wide eyes. Your heart stopped. _Oh no oh no oh no oh dear God he's upset he's freaked out I knew this was way too fast --!_

"You.......... You love me?" he whispered, bewildered. His voice was so soft you had trouble hearing him even though you were sitting right next to him.

You fidgeted and stared at your lap, the wall, the ground, anywhere as long as you weren't looking at him. "Well.... yes, I do. I mean if that's okay with you! I hope this doesn't creep you out -- that this isn't too fast -- yeah this is way too fast just forget that I said that it's not that important anyways I mean --"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey..." Hajime clasped both of your hands in his own, cutting you off. "Of course it's important; it's how you feel. Of course it's okay with me and _of course_ I'm not creeped out. Surprised, yes, but not creeped out."

You tentatively met his eyes. "You... You're not mad?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Mad? Of course I'm not mad!" He started to smile. "Why on Earth would I be mad? The girl I love just told me that she loves me back. I couldn't be happier."

You blinked. "Wait. You... love me... too?"

His smile widened and he let out a little laugh. "Well, yes. Yes I do." He laughed again. "I love you."

You beamed and giggled. "And I love you."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. "That's really great. I'm sorry, I'm just... amazed." He leaned in closer. "I love you so much..."

His placed his lips on your own, kissing you slowly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your hands in his hair. He pulled away for a second to breathe, "I love you," into your ear before kissing you again. And again and again and again,  punctuating each kiss with an "I love you."

You tilted your head to deepen the kiss and you felt him groan deep in his throat. You boldly bit his lower lip, causing him to gasp and giving you access to the inside of his mouth. You made out for a little longer and pulled away. You were both panting and connected by a string of saliva.

He pulled you into his lap and breathed your full name. "I am _madly_ in love with you."

You nuzzled your face into his neck and smiled. "And I am in love with you too, Hajime Hinata."

He kissed the top of your head. "And that's the best present you could ever give me."


End file.
